A new start to an old town
by Crystal4152
Summary: After Witnessing a murder Tris is no longer safe. She returns to her old town where she is unrecognized by most. Follow her as she looks for Tobias and her challenges at Chicago high.
Today is the day I get to go back to my old town. When I was seven, the father of my best friend tried to kill me and killed my family. He was the mayor and drug lord of the town. He also abused his son. I hated Marcus Eaton and I will never forgive him for what he did. For 9 years I was in the witness protection program and was taught to fight. They gave me access to the best tutors in the world and made sure I was well rounded so they taught me to play various instruments. They were all very kind and I owe them my life. When I go to a normal school they will always be in my memories.

I get to school and everyone is looking at me funny. From what I can see there are five clicks: the adrenaline junkies, the bubbly peepy people, the nerds, the shy people, and the lawyers. They all look the same. I am wearing all black today which is good because I would rather look like I am an adrenaline junky. I make my way to the office when a group of people fling open a door I'm right in front of and knock me to the floor.

"Well excuse you." I mumble as I stand up they didn't seem to notice me.

"What was that?" Some tall guy with blue eyes says.

"I said excuse you. You kinda hit me with the door and I fell." I say with my arms crossed.

"You seem to be a new student, so I'll tell you some thing you need to know. Do Not Mess With Me Or My Friends." Blue eyes says.

"And you seem to be a jackass! Now if you'll excuse me I have to find the office!" I say not backing down. I turn on my heals and leave.

He calls from down the hall way, "What makes you think you can talk to me like that?"

I call back with out turning around, "I don't know, it must be because your so approachable. Like a bed of nails." And with that I turn the corner and head to the office.

I can't get him out of my head. This is so frustrating! I know his eyes but I can't place them. I make it to the office and Tori is there. I practically tackle her when I see her.

"Um who are you?" I look up and I can see a spark of recognition in her eyes.

"Tris! Your so grown up! Oh my gosh! I missed you!" She screams and hugs me back.

We both are hugging when one of the girls from earlier comes in seeing me and Tori hugging.

"Why are you crying and do you know this jackass who insulted four?" She asks all sassy like.

"Christina this is an old friend of mine." She says through tears.

"Wait Christina! As in Chrissy!" She has the same look of realization Tori had as she literally tackles me to the ground.

"I holy crap! Bea I thought you were dead!" She screams.

"You can't tell anyone it's me. I trust you with my life always have always will." She hugs me once more and says "you can always trust me all ways can always will."

Tori hands me my schedule and I look it over.

Day 1

Study

AP computers

AP science

AP Spanish

Dauntless gym

Day 2

AP music

AP history

AP English

AP math

Study

I head to study with Christina as we compare are schedules.

"Bea! How did you even get into AP computers? That's the hardest class! Plus it's usually is an all boys class." Christina says.

"I'm not afraid of anyone as you saw this morning. Also please call me Tris, no one is supposed to know its me." I ask and she nods.

When we make it to study we are both laughing at what happened earlier.

"What are you doing with that?" Blue eyes asks.

"DAMN IT!" Christina says as she hands me twenty dollars.

Everyone else is confused. I decide to explain. "Chrissy and I were best friends years ago, but I had to leave. I just moved back. I go by Tris it was a name my friend gave me, don't ask me my real name. Also I got the 20 because I bet that blue eyes would call me an it." Everyone laughs at this.

"You have balls and I respect that" an unknown boy says.

"Can I know your names?" I ask.

"I don't know can you?" Blue eyes says."

"Oh I apologize. Mr. Jackass may I please have the knowledge of your name so I can properly insult you?" I ask sweetly. As everyone stifles there laughter.

"Of course Mrs. Smartass. Since you asked so nicely my name is Four." Blue eyes say.

"Now what are the rest of your names?" I ask

Now I have met my friends of the past again: Uri, Zeke, Shanna, Will, Marlene, Al, and Lynn. I feel as though I'm going to cry. One question rings in my head, where is Tobias? I need to tell him I'm here and I'm safe.

"Um this may seem a little odd but can I ask if someone's still going to this school?" I ask.

"Yeah it's fine. I know practically everyone!" Zeke says.

"Does Tobias go here?" I ask softly.

"I don't know anyone by that name." Four says as he intensely stairs me down.

"Oh okay. Well if u find him tell him to find me." I say and walk away.

"Where are you going?" Four calls then runs to me. I start to run to because I don't want to talk to anyone. We do lap after lap around the first floor. Once I have enough of a lead I go into an empty closet and cry. No one remembers me except Chrissy and Tobias isn't hear.

"God damn it!" I hear Four scream as punches the door literally two feet from me. The bell rings and I go to my next class.

I walk in the door and I am met with stares. The class is all guys and has about 15 people. I say "Take a picture it will last longer!" and sit in the back corner. Four and Zeke walk in and thankfully they don't notice me.

"Hello I'm Amar and that's Tris!" The teacher says walking threw the door.

He looks at me then looks surprised.

"Wow a dauntless girl is the first one to get a 100 on the entry exam to get into the class. I'm very impressed." Mr. Amar says.

"No offense Mr. Amar but it shouldn't make a difference if I'm a girl or not." I say and he laughs.

"First just call me Amar. Second let's see how your gunna do on the first test."

I learned about computers from Tobias and when I was working with the FBI I told them I wanted to learn more. So they showed me.

"What test?" I ask confused.

"Come here." Amar says. I walk over to a table with a disabled computer on it and sit down. The rest of the students come over and stand around to watch me.

"Put it together your time starts now you have to do it with in the next half hour." He walks away and I laugh.

I start as I stand up and start flying around the table. I say done and he hits the stop watch.

"Well your time is 3:54 six seconds faster than the record set by four." Amar looks shocked by it.

I start to laugh a little. I can feel my face turn a little red with everyone staring at me. I look for four and see him with wide eyes looking at me. When he realizes me looking at him he smirks. I look away imminently. Dang it! Why does he affect me like this?

"Can I go to my seat now?" I ask.

"Yes you may. Class is over do what you want." With that Amar leaves the room and I go sit down and draw while listening to music.

I feel a tap on my shoulder so I turn around and some guy that's way to confident and slimy and greasy stands there.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"Hey I'm Peter Haynes. I'm kinda the most popular guy in are grade." He says and does a hair flip. I remember him. I hated him. He always called me stiff.

"And I care because?" I say clearly not impressed.

"Because your gunna be my girlfriend." He says.

"Ew. No thanks. I'd rather stab my eyes out with a butter knife." I say and four laughs a few seats over I think he was ease dropping.

"What ever!" He shouts as he stalks away angrily.

After I grab my stuff and make my way to science.


End file.
